When the hunger games started
by TempeGeller
Summary: Panem lies in fire as the districts rebel against the new president, President Snow Jr.


_Hey,_

_I'm still in a 'Catching fire' mood, a week after the premiere. That's why I decided to write this story about the dark days, the first hunger games and everything that came behind. In a way to write the history of Panem before katniss Everdeen came to be. We start during the first rebellion, in the districts. How was it in the districts? And what about the capitol?_

_Enjoy, _

_TempeGeller_

_DISCLAIMER: The land of Panem does not belong to me, it belongs to the monster Snow. The setting and most of the events aren't really described in the hunger games book series, not in detail anyway. The books are used as an inspiration. The characters aren't used directly. Young president Snow is based on his older version in the books, but most peace keepers and citizens are by my hand. If however a character from the books appears, I will not claim property to them. I will give them a bit more detail if they weren't in the books that much. _

_The universe of the hunger games and Snow belong to Suzanne Collins and the makers of the movie. I love the books and the movies. I'm just inspired to write about this story. _

_Thank you for the hunger games!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The dark days (PART 1)**

* * *

_War. Terrible war. Widows, orphans, and motherless childs. This is what the uprising brought to our land. Thirteen Districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother, until nothing remained._

* * *

**District 7, peacekeeper**

As far as the peacekeepers were concerned, the people were supposed to start work early. The rest of the districts had known trouble, that's how the capitol called it, and uprising. Small trouble, people would set fire to their torches and demand for change. Yet president Snow, just moved his hands as if they were just as useless, and they kind of were. The districts had one need and one need only, they were supposed to give the capitol anything they needed. Not more or less, district 7 was the source of wood.

As they listened to the news of the uprising, their eyes went out of the window. The break for this team was short, just a simple drink and returning to work. They weren't prepared for a big uprising, if it did happen the capitol needed to send them help.

As they stepped outside on the main square. There was no one there, but in the distance they could see people heading towards them. They were yelling for a new Panem, they wanted Snow dead. They wanted someone else behind the wheel, another government that would give them better rights. A better tomorrow. They yelled for that and more.

They were carrying lid torches, some people even had pamphlets with Snow on it, Snow had devil horns and was crossed away. They were yelling.  
"Choose for the people!" They yelled "Down with the capitol!"

"We have trouble…" A man said. His name was Thomas, he was a wealthy man from district 2. If you asked him about the capitol, he wouldn't have anything bad to say. The truth was that he never acknowledged any of the negativity the people were talking about. He came from a district that made things for trains, trained peacekeepers. That was the story about Thomas O'Mally. He stepped outside, followed by the other peackeepers. People from his district.  
"What's going on?" The man next to him was called Tim, they were friend from birth (so to speak). "I thought district 7 was rebellion free…."

"I guess we were wrong." Thomas replied as he put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "We need to make sure that this doesn't grow out any bigger than it should be. Right?"

"Choose for the people!" The people screamed as the came closer. "Down with the capitol! Down with Snow!"  
"They've been stealing our recourses." A man rose above the group. His name was Enjolras Devenu. A man who was a simple lumberjack, now that simple man had grown out to be a leader to the revolution. He seemed to be educated in languages and smarter than any people of that job could be. Not a normal district man. "Snow, steals everything. Yet we never get enough food in return! He takes it all from us! The capitol people are overfeeding themselves, while we are starving in the cold nature of winter! Will we let this happen?"  
"No!" The people screamed.

"Will we let the capitol dictate us, hardworking people?" He screamed. "While we don't get anything in return for our hard work, we get threatened and misjudged. I say it's done with their power. We, the people, should take back Panem. Like before! Who's with me?"  
"I…" they screamed

"The let our kids suffer." He screamed once more again. "They attacked district 11. "

"No!" They screamed.  
"They left children parentless." He screamed again. "Just because we won't speak their words, walk their way. It's enough!"

"I…"

The peacekeepers got their courage together. They needed to get out there, trying stop. If that was even possible. There were over 100 people there, and only 20 peacekeepers. You could see that they weren't expecting an uprising. There were about 20 people still walking around in the area, but they wouldn't be surprised if they already encountered the dangerous rebels. Why did they not expect an uprising? Because it seemed that this district kept working hard without even losing power. Yet that was something they couldn't count on. People were standing in front of them and by skin tone they could tell that they were not just people from district 7, there were people with a dark skin who occasionally came from district 11 or 12.

Softly, they moved their armors in front of them. Keeping their baton close. Behind them, a couple of peacekeepers prepared the water cannon.  
"Power to the people!" They screamed as they levitated their fists.

Out of necessity Tim levitated the gun from his pocket. Slowly he pushed it in front of it, pointing it at Enjolras. There was only one gunshot, one shot that caused the leader to fall down. As the people looked around in panic, the saw the lifeless of their leader.

"Get him!" They said as the smashed their torches to his armor. The gun fell to the ground, as Tim was set on fire.  
"Tim!" He screamed as the water guns were turned to them. Pushing the rebellions back. One rebel, threw to the justice building. It took on fire, almost immediately.

There was fire and panic everywhere.

* * *

**Amely, district 12**

Fire was everywhere around you, there wasn't a way to get away from it. Amely clenched her baby to her chest, turning around as she saw she just survived a fire bomb.

You may ask how she was involved with the violence around her, the truth was she wasn't. People she knew decided the capitol and their new president Snow were controlling them one day to long, so they took the switch of power as a powerful sign to rebel. They tried to enter the capitol, which was protected by a natural barrier. They called it the 'capital mountains', but to district 12 they were still known as the 'Rocky' mountains.

Her name was Amely Evans, she used to be married. Yet her husband foolishly choose to support the revolution and left both of them, promising he would return when the world would be a better place. That was 6 months ago, a couple of months before the deathly disaster in District 7, the place her husband was heading. Had he arrived there? She had no idea, the facts were simple. He hadn't shown her one single sign of his life nor his dead. So the best way to describe that state of being, was lost in the revolution. Or the rebellion, the capitol called it. Naming, they didn't take the union of the district serious. Some people even called it an uprising, like it would be unrosen within seconds.

"Get out here!" A man ran next to her, almost crashing up against her. It took her only seconds to pull the child even closer. Nothing was going to happen to her baby. There was panic everywhere, as the aftermath of the bomb started to get clear. She wanted to call for someone, yet she had no words to call her help.

"Help!" A loud voice came from behind the flames, once it was a house, now it was ruins. Still sending out heat of the fire that was still spreading. A big part of the house had collapsed under the heat. She listened for the sign of live, there were soft noises. Yet nothing that would determine if the person had a long life to live.  
"Help!" It called out for her once more again, as she moved around the wood. It was then she saw it, a child laying under a big wooden structure. It seemed to be crushing her leg in a fatal way, she had to pull it off the child. What did she have to do? Where could she put her baby?

"Can you manage to carry anything?" Amely asked the little girl. "I can't simple put my child on the rocky ground. Can you?"

"I think so…" The child pulled the baby in her arms. "What's her name?"

"His." Amely moved her hands to the wooden structure to pick it up. She pulled it from her body, it almost took all of her power. As she released it next to the girl. "It's Warren."  
"Annie." She handed the baby back to its mother. "Warren, it's a beautiful name."  
"Where are your parents, Annie?"

"They're gone." Annie stared to the house. "Crashed by the house. They weren't involved in the rebellion. Most people aren't. Yet, even for the price I pay, I support them."

"How old are you?"

"7."  
"How old is he?"

"Only 18 months." Amely turned away. "I think we have to get out here, how's that leg of yours? Does it hurt? Can you manage to walk?"  
"I think I can… "Annie nodded.

She managed to stand up, hiding any pain she felt in her leg. She wasn't able to hide she felt any pain, yet she didn't want to stop walking. If you stayed here, you would die. The fire would either consume you or you would become the victim of something called carbon monoxide. As they walked between the destruction, Annie's leg gave in. A painful scream as she collided to the floor.

"Annie, are you okay?" Amely turned to her. "Somebody help!"

Yet no one reacted to her plead for help. Everyone that survived was so busy being consumed by grief or by the survival instinct. There wasn't many.

"You can't stand." Amely turned around as she searched for something to carry the young child.  
"I think I can try.." Annie levitated her arms to Amely. Slowly moved the arms around her shoulders, pulling her up so she was standing once more again. She told Annie not to put too much wait on her left food, so it wouldn't get any worst. Maybe they would find a doctor or a healer in the undamaged parts of the district. Maybe in the merchant part of town, maybe the mayor could help them. As she passed to the edge of the Seam was completely destroyed. And as they entered the merchant section, she noticed it was a little better there. A small part of the city had been hit too, almost like they knew that most rebels in deed came from the poorest part of town. Like they were trying to punish them.

"Amely." The mayor stepped towards them. "Annie…"

"You know her?" Amely turned to him.

"Annie Anderson." He nodded his head. "Lizzie and Tony's child. Where are you parents?"  
"They didn't survive the blast." Amely turned to him. "She got hurt, please tell there's someone that can help us. Mister Mayor."

"Miss Rose is over there…" He stared down. "She's helping the little people that survived the blast in the Seam. She'll help you. Is anyone alive over there?"  
"I don't know." Amely looked down on her child. "All the chaos, I don't know…"

"We'll wait."

* * *

**The capitol**

" We've attacked district 11 and 12." The man stepped towards president Snow. President Snow was in his early twenties, the son of the early president. He was 60 and only died a few months ago. After that the District had taken a chance to stand up, rebel against the capitol. And the new President Snow was even more aggressive that the old one. He didn't take any signs off rebellions, when there were only signs of a rebellion, he send people there. He gave them the right to execute people, show the power of the capitol. In all means of the word, Snow was a cruel man.

His marriage wasn't any different. It was not a teenage love with his high school sweet heart or a marriage were both parties agreed to get married. He treated his wife as he treated the districts, poorly. When she showed any signs of rebellion, he would beat her. So he wasn't in any means a caring man. The only purpose the woman had to him was produce an air, someone who could take over his lead when he was old enough.

What happened to the children when they were female you might ask, well the 20 year old Snow had not impregnated his second wife yet, his first wife was a pretty colorful wife who was above all outspoken. She didn't live far after her wedding night, when president Snow murdered her in cold blood.

His second wife was not a capitol resident, she was a woman from district 7, a woman that one of his peacekeepers had snatched of the street, after her parents were brutally executed. She wasn't older than 17 years old and she didn't say a single word. That was just how he liked women. She was by no mean pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. She might consist of a term called 'plain'. She had dark brown hair, simple blue eyes and she was to skinny.

The only right she had was as much food as she liked. She got beautiful dresses, a beautiful chamber and everything she asked for. Yet it meant nothing to her. Her names was Tessa, anything she saw before her was her parents dead. Her life had truly ended after that fatal day.

"Good…" Snow smiled "Anything new?"  
"There are no rebellions in both district 1 and 2." The man replied "District 3 is in rebellion, but we're trying to keep the situation under control. For a moment district 4 took over, but we were able to take back the power. We've lost contact with district 5 and 6, we're sending more peacekeepers. The rebellion in district 7 was able to be stopped. We didn't have to use any fire bombs. District 8 is heavily guarded by peacekeepers, the people don't even dare to rebel anymore. We're keeping an eye on the entrance to the capitol. Contact with district 9 and 10 has been lost, we're sending plains over there. They destroyed the tracks. The condition in 11 and 12 is almost under control, we've chose to bomb a part of their neighborhood. But it's district 13 I'm most worried about, they seem to grow more powerful…"  
"How is that?"

"They took over the facilities sir." The man replied. "They're threatening to use nuclear weapons if we don't gave up power."

"Well, then we should wave them of the card…"  
"The district is unpredictable." The man said. "If we destroy 13 we could have a catastrophe on our hands. It could be bad. "

"Okay…" He turned away. "Why don't you try to get control in 5,6 9 and 10. We will see what we do about 13 later. Good?"

"Alright sir."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this stories, Pleas review!_

_What district would you like to hear (more) about?_


End file.
